La Vie d'Adulte
by Enissa
Summary: "Ronald et Hermione Weasley divorcent". Voilà le titre du jour, dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Astoria Malefoy parcourait rapidement l'article et baissa le journal. Elle jeta un œil à son époux qui avait les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, observant le ciel, pensif. Combien de temps Drago Malefoy allait-il prendre avant de la quitter ?


Bonjour à tous :)

Pour ceux qui suivent "LA FEMME DE L'OMBRE, non, je ne l'abandonne pas. Mais après avoir écrit trois fois le même chapitre (bug pc, quand tu nous tiens...), j'avais envie de tout fiche en l'air, mais comme je sais déjà ce que je vais écrire, comment ça se passe, comment ça se termine, etc..., je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Mais écrire, me démangeait. Alors voici ma nouvelle fic qui se lit tranquillement, je l'espère !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, et vos pronostics, du coup... c'est très important pour moi de savoir ce qu'il en retourne, alors ne soyez pas avares de commentaires :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**« Ronald et Hermione Weasley divorcent »**

Voilà le titre du jour, dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Astoria Malefoy parcourait rapidement l'article et baissa le journal. Elle jeta un œil à son époux qui avait les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, observant le ciel, pensif.

Combien de temps Drago Malefoy allait-il prendre avant de la quitter ?

_Couples_ : **HPGW - Fin d'un HGRW - prémice d'un HGDM ? Lisez, et vous verrez !**

_Rating_ :** Tout public**

_Notes de l'auteur :__** Je pense pouvoir respecter l'épilogue de la fin du tome 7, et j'offre ici une alternative à une suite des évènements...**_

**Thanks JK Rowling :)**

* * *

Hermione n'utilisait pas sa baguette. Concentrée à plier soigneusement ses vêtements, tout à fait calme, mais les sourcils froncés, elle n'entendit pas son futur ex-époux entrer doucement dans la chambre.

Ronald Weasley était las. Il regardait celle qui était encore pour quelques jours sa femme faire ses bagages et emporter avec elle toutes ses affaires, y compris la carcasse de son cœur. Son visage était marqué par l'âge et les soucis, quelques cicatrices imperceptibles et très viriles sillonnaient harmonieusement son visage et ses épaules, autrefois rentrées en signe d'asservissement, étaient droites.

Il toqua furtivement à la porte comme pour signaler sa présence et partit s'installer sur le fauteuil préféré de sa femme, près de la petite bibliothèque. Hermione su qu'il était entré, leva rapidement la tête sans se retourner vers lui et fit un imperceptible signe des lèvres qui signifiait son accord pour cette intrusion. Ron devinait toutes ses mimiques. Il la  
connaissait par cœur, comme s'il était elle. Il savait à quoi elle pensait, comment elle pensait et comment elle assimilait les choses autour d'elle.

La nuit d'hier avait été si particulière. Ron savait qu'il s'agissait d'une nuit d'adieu. Ils avaient fait l'amour sauvagement, avec haine, désespoir et en savourant chaque seconde d'ébat. Il la regardait avec intensité, pour profiter d'une dernière nuit dans ses bras. Avant qu'il ne la haïsse jamais.  
Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle avait été impliquée, actrice de leur relation et non passive comme elle l'était si souvent.

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas avec ta baguette, demanda Ron d'une petite voix hésitante.

Hermione trembla et ferma les yeux pour reprendre contenance. Elle se retourna vers lui sans le regarder dans les yeux.

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. J'avais envie de retarder le moment fatidique.

Ron émit un petit rire avant de serrer les dents.

- Oui... Je voulais te dire que j'emmène Hugo chez mes parents, cette après-midi. Il y retrouvera Albus et Lily. Je ne sais pas quand aura terminé Rose, mais...  
- Oui, d'accord. Enfin, je veux dire oui, j'emmènerai Rose chez ta mère, acquiesça Hermione.  
- Bien.

Ron claqua sa main sur sa cuisse et se leva pour sortir de la pièce, lorsque Hermione lâcha son dernier gilet, prêt à être embarqué dans sa nouvelle vie. Son regard ne quittait plus Ron. Son cœur se serra si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle pensa à vomir dans l'instant. Il se compressa si fort comme si elle l'avait jeté dans une machine à laver avant d'en faire un lavage à 90 degrés.

- Ron ! Je... attends...

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le retienne, et il redoutait si fort ce moment où il ne serait plus un homme face à elle. Il s'arrêta, une main nonchalamment pendante le long de son corps, l'autre appuyée contre le mur près de la porte, le visage tourné vers la sortie.

- Regarde moi, s'il te plaît, Ron.., dit-elle les lèvres tremblantes.  
- Je refuse, Hermione.

Merlin seul savait à quel point ces trois simples mots étaient difficiles à dire pour Ron. Il luttait contre lui-même pour rester fort et digne, et ce jusqu'au bout. Il ne méritait pas ça, se persuadait-il à longueur de journée.

- Je t'en prie, Ron..., continua-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

Désormais, l'un de ses sacs débordant de vêtement tomba du lit et son contenu traîna à son pied. Hermione marcha sur ses pulls pour s'approcher de Ron, alors que celui-ci faisait de très lents mouvements pour sortir de la chambre.

- Je préfère m'en aller..., dit-il d'une voix éteinte.  
- Non... RON, JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! RESTE ! Hurla Hermione en accourant vers lui.

Elle s'accrocha à son dos, tout en serrant fort sous ses doigts ses épaules. Elle l'étreignit de force, comme si sa vie en dépendait car il en était le cas.  
Ron tenta tant bien que mal de rester impassible à la douce chaleur de Hermione, à ses tremblements, ses supplications et surtout ses pleurs. Ses larmes chaudes, interminables, qu'il sentait à travers son t-shirt, dans sa nuque. Hermione fit glisser ses mains sur son torse, comme pour tenter de toucher son cœur. Ron allait céder. Il allait le faire, mais Hermione tenta de lui dire quelque chose qui changea la donne.

- Ron... Ron, si tu savais comme je t'ai...  
- Ne dis plus un seul mot, ordonna froidement Ron.

Hermione s'immobilisa et stoppa ses pleurs. Ron reprit ses esprits, inspira une bouffée d'air et se détacha sèchement de sa femme pour s'éloigner d'elle. Il sentait ses yeux s'embuer rapidement et voulait lui révéler le fond de sa pensée tant qu'il était encore temps.

- Ne me dis surtout pas que tu m'aimes alors que tu passes tes nuits à te faire baiser par un autre.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle n'allait pas supporter le discours de son mari.

- Je l'ai soupçonné depuis longtemps, tu sais... Je pensais que c'était ma faute. Comme un con. Je me suis dit que je ne t'offrais pas assez de choses, que ne te chérissais pas assez. Alors que tu me trompais, j'essayais de me racheter par tous les moyens pour des fautes que je n'avais jamais commises. Tout ça par amour. Parce-que, figures toi qu'au contraire, moi je t'aimais.

Hermione éclata en sanglots. Ron savait que c'était à son tour de la faire souffrir et s'il y avait bien une arme qu'il avait contre elle, c'était bien la culpabilité qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Et il n'hésita pas.

- Je te considérai comme ma moitié, mon égale. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme une née-moldue, mais comme une sorcière à part entière et au même titre que moi ! Alors qu'avant, tout le monde te prenait pour une miss-je-sais-tout ou pour une sorcière de rang inférieur, moi je te voyais telle que tu étais. Avec justesse.

Hermione ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Il avait l'air d'être déterminé à discourir sur son sujet, alors prudemment, elle s'assit au bord du lit, sans quitter ses yeux de Ron.

- Mais toi non, tu t'ai toujours sentie intellectuellement supérieure à moi, quand on était camarade, amis, amants, mariés, et même en ayant eu nos enfants ! Je n'étais qu'un pauvre con à tes yeux, qui t'aimait bêtement. J'ai tout fait pour être un homme pour toi, que tu me vois enfin comme un chef de famille qui vous protège, qui vous soutient, mais non.  
- Je t'en conjure, Ron, ne me sort pas une énième fois ton discours d'infériorité...  
- Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que je ne me suis jamais considéré comme inférieur à toi. C'est ce que toi, tu penses au plus profond de ton être...  
- C'est faux !  
- Mais c'est VRAI ! Hurla Ron, fou de rage. J'ai beau être un Auror, respecté dans mon travail, homme digne de confiance, j'ai sauvé des vies, on m'acclame en héros alors que ma propre femme, celle que j'aime plus que tout au monde, me considère comme le pire des crétins ! Tu n'as jamais été satisfaite Hermione. Jamais satisfaite de moi... Je t'aurai décroché la lune, que cela ne t'aurait pas suffit...

On toqua à la porte. Hugo, tremblant et n'osant pas déranger ses parents, resta sur le pas de la porte, déterminé à garder ses yeux rivés sur le sol.

- Oui, Hugo ? Demanda Ron d'une voix assurée.  
- Excuse-moi papa... Rose vient de me parler par la cheminée, elle a fini son entretien au Ministère pour son stage et te demande, maman, si tu peux aller la chercher.  
- Oui, je...  
- On arrive, Hugo. Dans cinq minutes, on sera chez mamie.  
- Oui, papa.

Hugo descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers, tandis que Ron se leva une bonne fois pour toutes pour quitter la pièce.

- Je veux que l'on reprenne cette conversation...  
- Inutile, trancha Ron. J'ai déjà tout dit.  
- Mais... Ron... !

Hermione fondit en larmes en s'affaissant sur son lit tandis que Ron quittait la pièce pour aller transplaner avec leur fils au Terrier.

Comme tout sorcier qui se respecte et désireux de mener une vie sociale attrayante, Drago Malefoy lisait tous les matins la Gazette du Sorcier. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le journal avait mis un point d'honneur à retracer avec une neutralité exemplaire les faits du mon sorcier britannique, mais aussi ses scoops et potins afin de plaire au plus grand public.

Quelle ne fût pas la surprise du siècle que de voir en gros titre ce qu'il n'osait à peine espérer au fin fond de son inconscient depuis des lustres. Il parcourra l'article de fond en combles et malgré toutes ses espérances, il ne pouvait ressentir de joie face à cette merveilleuse de mois à attendre un miracle de Merlin, un signe céleste de la marche à désormais suivre. Sans aucun signe d'aucune sorte, Drago poursuivit sa vie à la fois trépidante et interminable.

Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui, le destin en décida autrement.

- Monsieur Malefoy, fit son assistante.  
- Oui, Miranda ?  
- Vous n'avez plus aucune rendez-vous cette après-midi et je me permets de vous rappeler que votre fils vous attends près du département R91.  
- Merci, fit-il en l'incitant du regard à le laisser seul.

Il inspira tout en se massant les tempes puis plongea son visage dans ses mains. Il se leva, s'habilla de son traditionnel costume et jeta un dernier regard enflammé au journal avant de le ranger dans son secrétaire.  
Il quitta pour la journée son bureau.

* * *

Hermione avait repris contenance. Dès son arrivée au Ministère, plusieurs de ses collègues l'assaillirent de questions et elle sentait des millions de regards perçants lui brûler la nuque.  
Elle devait s'en douter. Un fait pareil n'arrive qu'une fois pas millénaire dans le monde sorcier.

Elle croisa une de ses commettantes appartenant à son service qui la croyait au travail pour la journée, mais malheureusement pour celle-ci, elle se retrouva froidement congédiée par un Hermione peu soucieuse de l'image juste qu'elle s'évertuait à donner.

Elle s'extirpa d'un petit groupe qui la prit d'assaut, et s'engouffra à une vitesse délirante dans le premier ascenseur. Malheureusement pour elle, celui-ci était déjà occupé.

* * *

« Par Merlin », pensa Drago. « C'est vraiment mon jour... ou pas. » Hermione et Drago se regardèrent comme si la foudre venait de s'abattre sur eux. Plus rien n'existait mis à part les yeux de l'autre. Puis, Hermione brisa le lien qui les unissait pour se concentrer sur les portes de l'ascenseur.

- Tu divorces ?

Un lourd silence pesait dans l'ascenseur du ministère.

- Oui.

Hermione avait répondu après plusieurs secondes de réflexion inutile. La tension était palpable entre les deux êtres et Hermione n'en pouvait plus d'être encore si proche de Drago. L'ascenseur s'arrêta brusquement, laissant entrer une jeune fille de seize ans à la chevelure brune aux reflets roux.

- Bonjour maman ! S'exclama Rose en lui adressant un sourire éclatant.

Hermione lui répondit d'un sourire tendre et sa fille se plaça dans l'ascenseur, dos à sa mère. Elle se retourna un instant et adressa une salutation polie envers Drago.

- Monsieur Malefoy, fit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et son cœur s'emballa sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

- Mademoiselle Weasley, fit Drago tout aussi poliment.

Rose se retint à la barre pour ne pas tomber sous la vitesse de l'ascenseur, qui s'arrêta une fois encore brusquement. Cette fois-ci, Scorpius Malefoy fit son entrée dans l'ascenseur et Hermione sentit Rose frémir dès son arrivée. Drago, lui, observait avec attention la scène.

Le jeune Malefoy fit un signe de tête complice à son père et leva la tête de manière hautaine lorsque son regard croisa la rousse. Hermione et Drago entendirent Rose grogner discrètement de frustration et leurs regards se croisèrent. Instantanément, ils partaient dans un fou rire qu'ils tentaient tous les deux de maîtriser en présence de leur enfants respectifs.

Hermione observait Scorpius. Il y avait dans son regard rivé sur Rose beaucoup de sarcasme, de mépris, mais pas la haine qu'elle avait connu chez son père lorsqu'ils avaient le même âge. Scorpius ressemblait énormément à Drago physiquement, mais quelque chose dans sa manière d'être avait beaucoup de charme pour un jeune homme de son âge.

Scorpius prit donc place dans l'ascenseur et il se retourna vers Hermione, avec un sourire plein de malice.

- Bonjour Hermione, comment allez-vous ?  
- Bonjour Scorpius, je vais bien merci, fit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin tout en regardant sa fille d'un air curieux.

Il se retourna vers Rose en la toisant, les mains dans les poches, comme s'il observait le contenu d'une poubelle. Il fronça le nez, tout en reniflant à une distance respectable sa camarade de Poudlard.

Je crois que ça manque vraiment d'aération, par ici, déclara Scorpius, tout en observant le plafond de la ascenseur.

Drago donna une tape sur la tête de Scorpius.

- Un peu de tenu, fils, dit-il d'une voix douce, mais autoritaire.

Hermione haussa le sourcil droit, tout en jetant un regard menaçant en biais à Drago, qui se retenait de sourire.

- Excusez-moi, Madame Weasley, fit Scorpius. Mais père et moi n'avons pas le même humour, fit-il avec un sourire à en lui dégommer la mâchoire, pensa Rose.  
- Tu serais surpris du contraire, marmonna Hermione en croisant les bras.

Les deux jeunes gens se jetèrent un regard en biais, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Le ding d'arrivée retentit dans l'ascenseur annonçant leur destination. Scorpius sortit en grandes pompes, défilant devant quelques unes de sescamarades présentent au ministère qui gloussaient à son passage, devant la  
mine écœurée de rose qui le suivait de près, l'air non surpris de Hermione et le petit sourire de Drago.

- Que veux-tu, chuchota Drago pour qu'Hermione seule l'entende, on ne refait pas un Malefoy.

Mais l'humour de Drago n'était pas au goût de Hermione. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et très vite, ils reflétèrent son âme vide. Ces quelques mots rappelaient à Hermione bien des choses de sa vie. Le sourire de Drago fondit comme neige au soleil et son cœur se serra.

- …videmment, cracha-t-elle avant de rejoindre sa fille, qui était prête à bondir de rage sur son homologue de Poudlard d'un instant à l'autre.  
- Non... attends, dit-il alors que Hermione s'éloignait.

Malefoy se maudit d'avoir fait une telle réflexion, surtout en ces temps troubles.  
Il sortit de l'ascenseur et s'appuya sur l'une des colonnes de marbre du ministère, à l'ombre pour ne pas être reconnu. Il n'en pouvait plus de jouer la comédie, de jouer au parfait haut placé du ministère, au parfait Malefoy, au parfait mangemort repenti, au parfait père, au parfait fils et surtout au parfait mari.

Il desserra sa cravate et souffla d'angoisse. Il n'en pouvait plus de jouer la comédie à longueur de journée. Cela faisait des mois, maintenant, que sa vie avait pris un tournant radical et que plus jamais les choses ne seraient comme avant. Cela faisait trois semaines et il avait l'impression que des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis sa dernière soirée en homme heureux.

- Drago, que fais-tu là ?

Il sursauta. Lucius malefoy se tenait près de lui, une main sur sa canne, et l'autre sur son épaule, une mine inquiète sur son visage.

- Papa... je ne t'ai pas vu venir.  
- Je vois cela. Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
- Rien. Rien de bien méchant, répondit-il à la hâte tout en arrangeant sa  
cravate.  
-Oh... je vois.

Lucius se pinça l'arrête du nez et plongea ses yeux gris dans les yeux de son fils.

- Je t'en prie, papa. Cesse de me regarder ainsi, ça fait bien longtemps que ton regard froid n'a plus d'effet sur moi.  
- Et je le regrette sincèrement.

Drago se décolla de la colonne et annonça un geste pour inviter son père à prendre la sortie du ministère, tout en passant récupérer Scorpius, désormais baptisé Casanova.

- Que faisais-tu au ministère ?  
- Comme toujours, coller mes oreilles aux bonnes portes pour fructifier mes affaires. Depuis que ta mère est partie se ressourcer en Scandinavie le temps de quelques semaines, je m'ennuie comme un rat mort. Ses pics et sarcasmes me manquent énormément...

Drago leva les yeux au ciel mais son regard se posa rapidement sur son fils qui s'approchait vers eux.

- Hey, papi ! S'exclama gaiement Scorpius en ouvrant les bras pour y prendre Lucius.  
- Approche-toi encore de moi de cette façon et ce sera mon propre père que tuiras étreindre sous terre, siffla Lucius toujours choqué des manières de son petit-fils.  
- Cool raoul, papi. T'es trop rabats-joie..., dit-il faussement déçu.  
- Et cesse donc de m'appeler papi ! Répliqua Lucius. Par Salazar, tu es sur qu'il est bien ton fils ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Drago. Parfois, je me demande s'il n'est pas plutôt l'enfant de Blaise.

Drago sourit et laissa échapper un rire non contrôlé tout en échangeant un regard complice avec Scorpius.

- Je te rassure, il est ton digne petit-fils et il te ressemble bien plus que tu ne le crois, répondit drago accompagné d'un clin d'œil en direction de son propre père.  
- Je doute franchement de tes paroles, dit-il en ayant un faux regard mauvais sur Scorpius, qui continuait de le regarder d'un air goguenard.

Scorpius était un adolescent très intelligent, cultivé et très bien élevé. Drago avait mis un point d'honneur à lui inculquer de vraies valeurs humaines, tout en ayant un comportement en haute société irréprochable. Mais  
Scorpius avait son propre caractère et aimait jouer de son comique. Il voulait mordre la vie à pleine dent et s'il aimait quelque chose par dessus tout, c'était bien de provoquer Rose Weasley et Lucius Malefoy, pour leurs manières rigides et coincées.

- Dis moi, papi..., fit scorpius en prenant son grand-père par les épaules.  
- Seigneur, achevez-moi, marmonna lucius en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- T'aurais pas deux ou trois conseils tout droit sortis de ton adolescence pour ramener plus de filles dans mon dortoir ?

Lucius serra les dents avant de hurler de rage. Il sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur son petit-fils, pas effrayé d'un poil. Pire, il était même amusé.

- Relax max …  
- un Malefoy qui se comporte et qui parle comme un moldu ! Aaargh !

Drago se pinça les lèvres pour arborer une mine sérieuse tandis que son père s'enfuyait en marchant tout droit, déterminé à quitter son fils et petit-fils.

- Papa, où vas-tu ? Héla Drago.  
- Au bureau des Aurors pour qu'ils m'envoient à Azkaban plutôt que de  
supporter ta progéniture !

Scorpius se tint les côtes, devenues douloureuses pour avoir trop rit et croisa le regard noir de son père. Son rire s'atténua et Drago attendit patiemment que l'intelligent et responsable Scorpius face son apparition.  
Drago le prit par l'épaule et l'intima d'avancer pour prendre une des cheminées afin de rentrer chez eux.

- Tu devrais arrêter de le pousser à bout, conseilla Drago.  
- Je ne le pousse pas à bout...  
- Scorpius...  
- Oui, bon, c'est vrai. Mais tu sais bien comme ses manières de grand-père m'exaspère. J'aimerai tellement qu'il soit...  
- « Cool » ?  
- Oui, c'est ça. Tu sais, grand-mère est parfois délirante, quand elle me raconte sa jeunesse. Bon à part, les meurtres, Voldemort, tout ça et tout ça, ça avait l'air quand même fun...  
- C'était loin d'être fun, Scorpius. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'a été notre  
vie et crois moi, les Malefoy de cette époque n'étaient pas exemplaires.  
- Mais regardes toi, j'aime comment tu es. T'es classe comme père, et puis t'es pas coincé comme lui.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine tellement les mots de son fils le remplirent de fierté.

- Ton grand-père n'a pas eu la même vie que toi et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il changera de caractère.  
- Je veux juste qu'il m'apprécie à défaut de m'aimer, avoua Scorpius. Et je ne  
sais pas comment faire. Voilà, je l'ai dit.

Drago souria tendrement en regardant avec attention son fils.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est gênant papa, fit Scorpius en étant rouge de honte.  
- Mais il t'aime... enfin à sa manière.  
- Tu parles ! Là, comme sa requête au bureau des Aurors a été rejetée, il a dû transplané au sommet du Big Ben et s'est probablement déjà écrasé au sol.

Drago éclata de rire devant l'air sérieux et ahuri de son fils et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de s'engouffrer dans la cheminée.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
